


Just A Little Taste of Where I Came From (Art)

by davincis_girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Arts, Avenger Reverse Big Bang, Digital Art, Drawing, Fury is not, Gen, Hulk is amused, Kid Fic, Little Phil has hero worship, Little Tony has attitude, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Phil are deaged, there is only one member of the group whom they both remember--Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Taste of Where I Came From (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/gifts).



> **Notes:** This is my first entry for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang over on Live Journal, where artists post work and authors write a story inspired by them. It was a plot bunny created during a discussion between myself and my kids, who insisted on adding Coulson. I was so lucky to get the accomplished torakowalski, whom I was already a fan of, and she has been a wonderful partner in this challenge. Her fic summary is below the art. Please go check out her wonderful fic - [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/501106) | [at LJ](http://torakowalski.livejournal.com/346176.html#cutid1)  
> 

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=lookinguptohim800.jpg) **Summary:**  
 _Steve stares at Thor. Then down at the children. It isn't that he doesn't  
understand what Thor is saying; it's just that he's sure that isn't possible._

_"Are you saying that those kids are Coulson and Stark?" Natasha demands. Steve  
is so glad that someone other than him asked that question._

_Thor nods encouragingly. "I am. Is that not a relief?"_

_"Um," Clint says. He sounds as though he's going to freak out any second. "No?"_

Hulk and Tony:  
After I got a preview of the story, I wanted to make a bunch more art, it was so good! Unfortunately, I only had time for one. This image is the one that stuck in my head from the story.

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=hulkandtonygohome600.jpg)


End file.
